Serial Killers
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Aaron Hotchner recieves a rather unusual visitor.


Serial Killers

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or Peter Pan or any of their characters. I only own the security guards who two of which are dead Oh, and the names I just picked out of my head; they are not real people.

"Come in!" Agent Hotchner replied to a loud rap on his door. He expected it to be Garcia, delivering news on a case and was surprised to see a strange man enter.

"Agent Hotchner?" The man inquired, regarding Aaron with an almost suspicious look; almost as if he suspected Hotch to be an imposter.

"Yes, how can I help you, Mr…?" Hotch looked over the man and noticed that he was even stranger than Aaron had at first observed. The man was dressed in a long scarlet coat and black pants. Dark, knee-high boots adorned his feet and a scarlet fedora sat atop his head. He had a belt with a sword in it and what looked to be a hip flask. The most striking feature was that the man had only one hand; the right one had been replaced by a hook. Aaron thought about calling security but decided to at least hear the man first; he settled for removing his gun from its holster as quietly as possible and leveling it under his desk at the man.

"Hook." Hook said with a wave of his hand, pulling the chair in front of Hotch's desk out with his hook and sitting down. "_Captain_ Hook."

Aaron's eyes widened at the man's presumptuousness and then narrowed again as he took in the title. "How can I help you, Captain Hook?"

"Well, I was visiting this world and I was telling an…acquaintance about some problems I've been having and he said that the F.B.I takes cases like these for free. I asked around and was directed to your office."

"I see." Aaron replied, fingering the trigger. "And what 'case' is this exactly?"

"My crew and I am being besieged by as serial killer." Hook replied solemnly.

Hotch almost dropped his gun. "A serial killer."

"Yes." The man replied. "You see, I have lived in Neverland for over-"

"Neverland?" Hotch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Hook answered impatiently. "May I continue?"

Hotch thought it best to tell him, "Yes." But he softly cocked his gun, using his answer to mask the sound. In addition he reached for his phone.

"Well," Captain Hook continued, "I have lived in Neverland for over a hundred years and for every single year of it, I have been tormented by this impudent boy!"

Aaron masked his disbelief. "And what exactly has 'this boy' done?"

"He chopped off my hand!" The Captain growled, lifting his hook in the air so suddenly Aaron almost squeezed the trigger; but all he did was slam it into Aaron's desk. "He has ridiculed me every day for the past hundred years and to date he has murdered over a thousand of my friends!"

"A thousand? Have you told the police?" Aaron asked, more out of routine than anything else; he seriously doubted this man's sanity at this point.

"There are no police in Neverland, Agent Hotchner!" Hook replied scornfully.

"Right!" Hotch said quickly in an attempt to pacify the man. "Of course."

"So, will you help me?"

"Well, I'll have to talk with my team first but we should be able to leave within the hour." Aaron lied.

Hook smiled. "Excellent!"

"Oh, and by the way, what is this boy's name?" Aaron asked casually.

"Peter Pan." Hook replied without missing a beat.

"Ok." Aaron nodded, at this point not really surprised. "Hold on just a minute; I have to call my team." Hook nodded for him to do so and Hotch, making sure to keep the gun trained in the direction of Hook, pulled out his phone and dialed Dave's number before putting the phone to his ear.

"Technology these days…" Hook muttered, shaking his head in amazement.

"Aaron?" Dave picked up sounding confused. "Where are you? I thought-"

"Hi, Dave." Aaron cut in. "I have a visitor in my office and I need you to bring Mike and Dan. Best hurry; I don't think he wants to wait very long." He flashed Hook a grin and the man returned it. Mike and Dan were the heads of security but the Captain didn't know that.

"Mike and Dan are dead Aaron." Dave replied quietly. "They were found with their throats cut at the entrance."

"Really?" Aaron answered, careful to keep his voice neutral. "Well then I guess you should just bring the rest of their team and ours, alright?"

"Got it." Dave said tersely, clearly understanding the situation. "Hold on, Aaron; we'll be right there."

"Thanks!" Hotch hung up the phone and looked back to Hook. "They should be here soon and then we can help get rid of the problem."

"Thank you." Captain Hook beamed at him.

There was a moment's silence and then. "So, Neverland?"Hotch asked in what he tried to make an inquisitive tone. "I've never heard of it before. What's it like?" If he could distract the man for long enough, maybe he wouldn't notice the people rushing around in the hallway.

"Oh, that dratted island!" Hook slammed his hook into the desk again. "I can never get away for long! If the blasted fairies hadn't sprinkled their blasted dust all over it I wouldn't be here now!"

"Well, maybe we can change that!" Hotch answered quickly. "We might be able to help you move."

"Really?" Hook's eyes shown bright. "That would be-"  
>"SIR, STEP AWAY FROM THE DESK!" Came a loud voice from the doorway and both Hook and Hotch looked up to see Rossi standing in the doorway, his gun pointed directly at Hook's head. The whole team and several security guards filed into the room, all with their guns drawn and pointed at Hook.<p>

Hotch took the opportunity to back up against the wall. "Do what he says!" He ordered.

Captain Hook looked back at him in amazement. "But I thought you were going to help me kill Pan!"

"You can present your case to the grand jury when they try you for the murders of Michael Lewisham and Daniel Hartford." Hotch replied.

"Who?"

"The two security guards you killed on your way up here!" Rossi snapped.

"They were trying to steal my hook and sword!" Hook protested.

"You can tell it to the judge and the jury!" Rossi answered. "Now remove your hook and sword and place them on the floor.

Hook's eyes narrowed. "You're trying to steal them too!" He hissed and lunged towards Rossi, hook in the air, clearly ready to be buried in the Agent's throat. Before he could reach him, the sound of twelve gunshots rang out and Hook collapsed onto the floor, crying out in pain as twelve bullets hit him in the shoulder. "You fucking cowards!" He screamed, clutching at his wounds. "You can't even face me like men! You –"

"Save it!" Morgan growled, stepping forward and pulling the hook from Hook's arm, non too gently. "You just attacked a three federal agents and murdered two. You're lucky if you don't get the death penalty!"

"He's probably suffering from a schizophrenic break with reality." Reid put in, as Rossi removed Hook's sword and helped Derek get Hook to his feet. "I doubt he'd-"

"Reid…" Morgan said warningly.

"Right. Of course." Reid replied, looking at his feet as Rossi and Morgan handed the still screaming Hook off to the security guards and turned towards Hotch.

"You okay, man?" Morgan asked.

"What happened?" This was from Rossi.

Aaron shook his head, "I don't know. He just came in, said he was Captain Hook and asked me to help him 'take care' of Peter Pan!"

"Well, that's a first!" Prentiss snorted.

"Well," Rossi sighed, "Strauss will probably want the report done as soon as possible. We should go downstairs."

"Yeah," Hotch replied, "You guys go ahead. I'm just going to take a moment to calm down."

"You want us to stay?" Morgan asked.

"No," Hotch shook his head, "I'll be fine."

"Okay." Rossi clapped him on the shoulder and the team filed out of Hotch's office.

Once they were gone, Aaron sighed and dropped into his chair. All he needed was a bit of time alone and he'd be fine. He took a deep breath only to let it out again when he heard the window next to him swing open. His hand moved to his gun as he opened his eyes. Before he could even stand a boy dressed in green leaves with a dagger in his hand climbed- no flew!-through the window.

"Did you get him?" The boy asked earnestly.

Hotch rose shakily to his feet. "Wha-who….how…?" He stammered.

"Did you get Hook?" The boy asked, impatiently. "I saw him come in here but I did-" The boy was cut off as Hotch fell to the floor with a crash.


End file.
